Divergent High
by ForeverDivergent
Summary: Tris Prior: star athlete, future valedictorian, attends Divergent High in Chicago. Tobias Eaton: mysterious new kid, amazing athlete, real ladies man. Tris is doing everything she can to steer clear of this boy everyone calls a 'Playboy.' But something about him continues to puzzle her. How long will they be able to avoid each other? Rated T. I don't own Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I thought that I would try something new. If you're thinking that I won't be continuing Forever10, then you're wrong. I just wanted to try this out. I just felt that I needed to change my focus for a while. So here is the first chapter of Divergent High!**

Chapter 1

You wouldn't believe how groggy I was when I woke up. My back ached and my head was pounding. That didn't make sense to me. I didn't drink last night. My basketball coach had a strict rule against that. If I had even a sip, I'd be kicked off the team.

I sat up and slammed my head on a table.

"Dammit!" I almost yelled. I rubbed my throbbing head a got up from under the table. As I stood, pieces of what happened last night started to come back to me.

There had been a New Year's Eve party at Christina's house. My parents barely allowed me to go. I had to assure them that I wouldn't drink at all and that I would be responsible. It was a crazy party. There was enough alcohol to make a liquor store jealous. Bodies were grinding each other and lips were locked. I, of course, had nothing to do with such activities. All I did was dance, and all I drank was soda.

I hung out with Christina and her boyfriend Will. Surprisingly, I didn't end up a third wheel. Both of them didn't drink very much. They claimed it was because they didn't want to do anything that would be embarrassing. I knew it was because they didn't want to end up cheating on each other. Those two were so paranoid.

Everyone counted down to the New Year. No one lasted long after that. You had to be cautious whenever you decided to walk around. Past out bodies littered the floor and tables. The few people that weren't wasted and still awake decided to settle down and put on a movie. I lay down on the floor under the table. It was uncomfortable, but there wasn't room anywhere else. I could've sat on the couch, but then I would have the sound of Will and Christina making out right in my ear. The only people up besides us three were Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren. They're on the basketball team too so they didn't drink as well.

It seemed that I was the only one up. I carefully stepped over a half-naked Uriah. There was a small pile of drool on the floor next to his face. I chuckled softly to myself and tried to find my shoes. That was a challenge because there was a game of ball tag played last night. The shoes were the balls. A lot of people ended up hiding some of the shoes so I made sure that I looked everywhere. After about ten minutes, I finally found them both. One was in the freezer and the other was being used as a pillow by a guy I didn't recognize.

After I eased my show from under the guy's head, I decided to go home. I checked my phone and saw that it was almost noon. It didn't surprise me since we only fell asleep at like five in the morning.

My vehicle was parked a little ways down the road. It's an old Chevy truck. My dad gave it to me when he got a new company truck. The gas mileage is ok and it's navy blue. My friends like to ride in the tailgate so mine is usually the go to car.

When I got home, I was immediately ambushed by my brother.

"Where have you been?" he asked as soon as I got through the door.

"I was at Christina's house, Caleb." I said, annoyed. Caleb is in college. He believes in no partying and only studying. I think he wants to be a lawyer or a doctor or something like that.

"At that party?" he pressed.

"Yes Caleb." I replied.

"I heard there was alcohol there. Did you drink? You know that if you drink you'll get kicked off the basketball team." He stated.

"I know Caleb. I didn't drink. I'm not stupid." I told him.

"Do mom and dad know you went to a party?" he questioned.

"Yes they do Caleb." I was starting to get sick of his constant nagging.

"If you keep partying you're going to slip Beatrice." He warned.

I snapped my head in his direction. I hated when he talked to me like that. "I am not going to slip Caleb. I am more than capable of maintaining my grades and sports career. And don't call me Beatrice. You know I hate that." After I said my piece, I shoved past him, heading towards my room.

I sat down on my bed and looked down at my shirt. Now I'm glad that I didn't wear something too nice. The plan light blue shirt was littered with stains. I wasn't sure what they were and I wasn't sure they would come out. After I lifted the shirt over my head I threw it into the clothes basket located by my door.

I looked to the mirror that was connected to my dresser. Usually, I only looked at it when I applied makeup. I stood up and walked in front of it, looking myself over.

I wasn't ugly, but I definitely wasn't pretty. My dirty blonde hair reached my shoulders. My eyes were a bluish gray and they really popped when I used eyeliner. I was short, probably about five foot two. And I have a pretty flat chest too.

Christina would probably kill me if she knew this, but I would rather have it that way. Sports are easier when you don't have almost ten extra pounds bouncing all over the place.

It's not like I need them anyways. Boys are not high on my list of priorities. Christina would probably slap me for that one. If I wanted a boyfriend, I wouldn't have trouble finding one. A lot of guys have asked me out. I'm not trying to be cocky. They want to date the captain of both the basketball and softball teams. Not to mention the fact that I'll probably be valedictorian. Once again, I'm not being cocky. I have maintained a 4.0 since like sixth grade. I'm definitely not a nerd though. School just comes easy to me.

Sports are everything to me. You wouldn't believe how many colleges have offered me scholarships already. They say that they're very impressed with my skills on the court and field. Even though I am from Chicago, I don't plan on going to school here. My favorite basketball team is the Duke Blue Devils. I'm planning on attending college there and playing basketball. I'm going to get my bachelor's degree through their athletic training program. I want to be an athletic trainer at a high school. I want to be connected with sports for the rest of my life. It won't end when I'm done with college.

Currently, I go to Divergent High, home of the Divergent Rebels. Both the male and female basketball teams at our school make it to state every year. We usually win too. The past two years, both teams have been undefeated.

Our softball and baseball teams are good too. Most of the time we make it to state but we haven't won in about five years. Our football team has been struggling and so is our soccer team. We have fairly good track and cross country runners. But no one pays too much attention to those sports.

Tomorrow I will return to school. Today is the last day of winter break. I'm looking forward to getting back since we'll be having our first game soon.

After a while, I decide to hop in the shower. I shuck off the rest of my clothes in the bathroom and wait for the water to heat up. I feel relaxed as the hot water patters against my bare skin. I quickly lather my hair with my lavender scented shampoo and rinse it out. I then do the same thing but with conditioner.

I'm about to apply body wash when a pounding on the door makes me jump.

"Hurry up! I need to get ready for my date with Susan!" Caleb shouted from the hallway.

"I'll take as long as I want!" I told him.

It surprised me that he didn't reply. And being the nice sister that I am, I did speed up a little.

When I got up, I wrapped a towel around my hair and one around my body. As soon as I left, Caleb rushed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I chuckled softly to myself. My brother wanted everything to be perfect, especially when it came to Susan.

When I was dry, I through on one of my practice shirts that's ripped on the sides, revealing my sports bra. I also donned running shorts that went down to the middle of thighs.

I was about to text Christina when I heard the rumble of a large vehicle. It was a moving truck. Somebody must be moving in across the street. Behind the moving truck, was a Chevy Camaro. It was a nice looking car. A guy probably my age came out of the passenger's side. He had short brown hair and even from here I could see the deepness in his dark blue eyes.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Please review and let me know! I love you guys and I hope you'll love this story!**

**~A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I thought that since I have gotten a lot of positive feedback on this already, I should post another chapter. I'm glad that you already like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

-Tobias P.O.V-

As I got out of the car, I looked at the new house in disgust. We had to move because of my dad's job. He's a traveling salesman. He got transferred to the main office located in Chicago. I still don't see why we had to move. He's only home about one week every two months. It wouldn't be that different.

"I need to go to the office, Tobias." My father informed me. "So I'm going to need to borrow your car tonight. I should have the company car by tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid and unpack all the boxes."

I glared at him as he got back in the car. He treated me like a slave. At least he doesn't beat me like one anymore. I shuddered as I remembered why I have all the scars on my back.

_This is for your own good._

Every time he said those words, I prepared myself for the pain. Usually if you're exposed to something long enough, you start to get used to it. That didn't happen with me. If anything, it hurt more every time his belt hit my back.

I have never told anyone about it. And I don't plan to. Thankfully, my dad stopped whipping when I turned sixteen. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I was grateful nonetheless.

I walked over to the moving truck and started grabbing boxes. My dad and I didn't bring many possessions so it didn't take too many trips. All my boxes contained sports trophies and medals. And my prized basketball that was signed by LeBron James.

I'm big into sports. Mostly basketball, but I'm also pretty decent quarterback. I'm on- _was- _on varsity for both basketball and football at my old school in New York. I plan on doing the same thing here. Well, for basketball at least, since football is already over with.

After all the boxes have been taken from the truck, I begin moving them to their designated location. I put all my boxes in my room and all Marcus' in his room. I seldom call him dad, since I don't think of him as a father.

My room is pretty big; and this is a pretty big house. It has a queen sized bed and a medium sized bathroom connected to it. The closet is a walk-in and also pretty roomy. I started unpacking my trophies first. There were several shelves in my room so I had plenty of space for all of them.

As soon as I had all of them positioned the way I wanted, I started putting away my clothes. Most of them consisted of shirts about my favorite team: The Duke Blue Devils.

As I was going through my assortment of athletic clothes, I figured that I would head to the basketball court. I saw one about two blocks down the road. I threw on a practice shirt and some basketball shorts. After rummaging around in a couple boxes, I finally found my regular basketball.

When I got to the court, someone was already there. That someone was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Well, she wasn't exactly pretty, but just the way she held herself; you could tell she was confident. Sporty girls always get my heart pumping. There are girls in sports, and then there are girls who belong in sports. And this girl was one of them.

"Mind if I join you?" someone called out. I realized that someone was me.

Her head snapped around when she heard me. Her blue gray eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out who I was.

"You just moved here, didn't you?" she asked.

"How did you know?"

"I saw." She told me. "I live across the street."

My heart did a little flip. That meant I would be seeing her often.

"So can I join?" I asked again.

"Go for it." She shrugged.

I set my ball down and walked over to her.

"Tobias," I introduced.

"Tris."

She was outside the three-point line, dribbling, trying to find a way past me. Tris started to drive in, and as I went to block her, she dropped back a sunk a three.

"Not bad," I said, impressed at how she tricked me. "Are you on varsity?"

She nodded. "I have been since freshman year. At first I was on J.V but then our point guard injured herself and I got bumped up."

"Impressive."

She passed me the ball. "Your turn to show off."

I chuckled as I strategized about how to make a basket. She's fast so I probably can't blow past her. I don't want to knock her down because that would be rude. I could pop a three right here, but what fun is that.

I started to dribble to the left, she'll follow and I'll get past her with an easy cross over.

Tris shuffled closer, her eyes trained on the ball. At the last possible moment, I crossed over. Or, I tried to cross over. Tris swiped the ball out of my hand before I could complete the transfer. When I looked up, Tris was smirking at me, ball in hand.

"You probably should know that I am the master of the crossover. I get by almost every time; I stop it almost every time. Ask anyone on the team. They'll tell you the same thing." She said. Tris glanced down at her watch. "I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Tobias." She flashed me a smile before she left.

I watched her until she was gone. I was intrigued by this girl. I needed to get to know her better.

-Page Break-

Try as I might, I couldn't focus in basketball. My mind was filled of thoughts. Those thoughts were of Tris. The short, blonde girl with blue gray eyes. This girl, this girl that I wouldn't give a second glance if I passed her on the street, had my full attention.

Eventually, I gave up on trying to practice. It was no use. My mind wouldn't process anything else.

I set off down the sidewalk.

_You can get her! _My head told me. _Remember all the girls that threw themselves at you before? She'll do the same thing._

But she's not like other girls. She's completely different.

_Don't worry about it. _My mind argued. _You saw the way she was looking at you!_

I still wasn't sure. For some reason, I felt that it wouldn't be that easy.

By the time I got home, my car was back. That meant Marcus was too. Great. Father and son bonding time. Yeah right.

I walked through the door and immediately escaped into my bedroom. I set my basketball on my bed and took off my sweaty shirt. I had to admit. I had a nice body. I wasn't overly muscular, but I was still toned and fit. That included a six-pack.

I took of the rest of my clothes and hopped in the shower. The spray of water warmed me as my head filled with thoughts of Tris.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short. I was in a rush so there are probably a couple mistakes. Sorry about that. And this should've been up yesterday but my computer wont connect to the wifi. I should be updating Forever10 tomorrow. Just a heads up. Love you guys!**

**~A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I'm finally back! Here's the next chapter! So please read and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 3

-Tris P.O.V-

After I said goodbye to Tobias, I headed back towards my house. It was starting to get late and I needed to go home and shower.

As I walked, I thought of Tobias. He seemed nice. But then again, most guys do until you give them the one thing they want. Then they treat you like you're nothing. Tobias could be one of those guys. He probably is. The confident, good looking guys usually are. I removed him from my thoughts, refusing to think about him.

After I showered, I started to text Christina.

_T- We have a new kid._

A few minutes later I got a reply.

_C- Really? How do you know?_

_T- I just met him. He moved in across the street._

_C- Him? Is he good looking?_

_T- I guess. Why do you want to know?_

_C- Just wondering. We need to find you a guy._

_T- I don't want to find a guy. I need to focus on school and basketball. And besides, he looks like a playboy._

_C- What's his name?_

_T- Tobias. I guarantee you every girl will drop whoever they're dating to try and get his attention._

_C- Except me! He's that good looking? Is he cocky?_

_T- I don't know. I just met him. He could easily be though. The way he holds himself could be a sign._

_C- Does he seem overconfident?_

_T- A bit. Anyways, I gotta go. See you tomorrow._

_C- See ya._

I plugged in my phone and sat down on my bed. For some reason, Tobias kept creeping into my head. He seemed kind. His smile seemed warm and genuine. But that could just be a mask. His deep blue eyes said that he has a past. That there is something painful behind that warm smile. But what could it be? That's what I thought about as I fell asleep.

-Page Break-

I woke up to the constant beep of my annoying alarm clock. I urged my tired body into a sitting position while I tried to blink the sleep out of my eyes. My fingers fumbled with the alarm clock, trying to get rid of that high pitched beeping. I dragged myself in the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I got out, I plugged my phone into my stereo and started to play _All to Myself _by _Marianas Trench._

I knew I should dress somewhat decent since this was the first day back from winter break. I put on a pair of black leggings and my favorite loose-fitting Blue Devils sweatshirt. It's a v-cut with no hood. It's plain but it looks good with the leggings. I quickly straightened my hair and put on some mascara and eyeliner.

After rummaging through my dresser, I found some suitable practice clothes for basketball tonight. I threw them in my gym bag along with my basketball shoes.

I flew down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the kitchen. Caleb was hunched over a book at the table. Big surprise.

"When are you going back to school?" I asked him.

"Couple days," he mumbled, not looking up.

"Good. Because you irritate me." I told him. I walked out of the house, taking a bite out my apple. I threw my bag in the backseat of my truck and started it up. After fiddling with the radio for a bit, I sped away in the direction of my school.

I pulled into the student parking lot and found a decent spot to park. Before I got out, I grabbed my bag and walked towards the building. The locker room was my first destination. After I threw my bag in my locker, I headed down to the senior hallway, to my school locker. I grabbed my Calculus book and walked towards my first class of the day.

As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice Tobias. He was surrounded by a crowd of girls. And he was smiling at all of them. When one of them grabbed his hand, and he didn't try to remove it, I knew my suspicions were true. He is a playboy, just trying to get into some girls pants. I turned my head and continued walking. I wasn't exactly sure why this was affecting me so much. It's not like I like him or anything. Maybe I just wanted him to be different from all the others.

I sat down in the middle of the classroom, right next to Uriah, one of my best friends. He was one of the good guys. His twin brother, Zeke, who looks nothing like him, is also one of the good guys.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah greeted warmly.

"How's your head Uriah?" I asked, laughing.

"Now that you mention it, I do have a bit of a headache." He said, laughing with me.

"I wonder why that is." I chuckled.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Uriah exclaimed. Both of us sat there, laughing like idiots. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tobias walk in. he immediately saw Uriah and I. was it just me, or did I see his expression darken?

"So how was your break?" I asked Uriah.

"Oh you know. Sleep all day, party all night!" he told me.

"That's the Uriah way. Either you follow it or you're lame."

"That, ma'am, is the most correct statement I have ever heard." Uriah said.

"I guess I'm lame then." I said, putting on a fake sad face.

"Right you are!" Uriah laughed. I punched him playfully in the arm. "Ow!" he said with a fake pained expression. "You're a bully!"

"I don't think so." I laughed. Uriah stuck his tongue out at me. Our playful banter was put to an end when the teacher, Mr. Richards, walked in.

He told us that the homework was a review of what we learned before break. I wrote down the assignment and opened my book to the correct page. I was about to get started when the teacher called me over to him.

"Yes Mr. Richards?"

"You're the top student in my class so I need you to fill in the new student, Tobias Eaton. Just tell him what we've covered and ask if he needs any help." He told me.

I inwardly groaned. I really didn't want to talk to him. He'll just try and charm me into stuff I don't want to do. "Ok." I told the teacher.

I walked over to Tobias. "Mr. Richards said I need to tell you what we're doing."

"I already know. I've done this at my old school. I don't need your help." He snapped at me. "Just go sit back down by pretty boy."

I was shocked. But I didn't let it show. "No need to get snippy Tobias. I was just doing what I was told. And back off when it comes to my friends alright? You don't know them."

Tobias said no more. He just looked down and started writing something in his notebook. I turned and went back to my desk.

"What was that all about?" Uriah whispered to me.

"Nothing. I just needed to see if he needed help. And by the way, he thinks you're pretty." I smirked at the last part.

"Well, who wouldn't?" he asked. "I mean, just look at this face!"

We both burst into hushed laughter. After that, the rest of class was pretty quiet. Uriah would occasionally ask for help, but other than that, the class was silent. When the bell rang, I got up to leave. Before I could get to my locker, a strong hand wrapped itself around my arm. I looked up to see Tobias.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cold." He said.

I just glared at him and shook my arm free, walking down the hallway without another glance.

-Page Break-

The rest of the morning went by quickly. At lunch, I found that they were serving my favorite food. Hamburgers. I got my food and sat down at my usual table. I was between Will and Marlene. I was about to take a bite when Zeke walked over to our table, accompanied by Tobias.

"Hey guys." Zeke started. "This is Tobias. He's new here and he's pretty cool. He's gonna sit with us."

Tobias locked his eyes on mine. We sat there, our eyes daring the other to back down first. We must've been like that for a while because I could feel everyone else watching us. Tobias realized too, because he looked away. I looked down, my cheeks blushing fiercely. The others continued on with their food, but I knew Christina's suspicious eyes were shifting from me to Tobias.

After lunch, Christina pulled me away from everyone else.

"What was that?" she asked immediately.

"What was what?" I tried to say nonchalantly.

"You know what. What's going on between you and the new guy?" she pressed.

"Nothing!" I raised my hands in the air innocently. "We just had a little argument earlier."

"Do you like him?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I've known him for a day! And besides, I was right. He's just a player."

"How do you know?" Christina questioned.

"If you would've seen him this morning then you would know. Girls were all over him and he was enjoying it." I informed her. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"Fine," Christina said.

As I walked to my next class, I saw Tobias leaning against a locker, talking to Lauren. She was playing with his hand.

_Just walk away Tris. _I thought. _He's no different from all the other guys. _

Tobias saw me coming and immediately stopped talking, his arm falling to his side. Lauren looked over at me too. She glared at me as if I was invading her territory. Great, there's another thing for her to be angry at me about.

"Back off Tris," She growled.

"He's all yours Lauren." I said. "I don't want to be the first girl he uses. In fact, I don't want to be used at all. I'm not a slut who just looks for a guy to boost my popularity." I continued walking down the hall, only to be stopped by Lauren, Tobias trialing a bit behind her.

"Now listen here twelve-year-old." She began.

"No Lauren, you listen to me." I snapped. "I don't need to act stupid and have a huge rack to get a guy to notice me. And most certainly don't need to be in bed with a different guy every weekend. So have fun with him. Enjoy him like every other slut in this school will too."

**So how was it? Tris angry Tris smash. Ok who else hates running? *Puts hand in the air*God I'm exhausted. I got to wake up at seven, then run, then do more stuff, then run again later, FOR FOUR DAYS! Ahhh! I'm so glad that's over! Oh wait, I have practice every fricking day afterwards! Sorry about that.**

**~A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! It is I! And here is a new chapter! To Divergent High! And I feel like using exclamation points! Don't judge me! Or do judge me! I wouldn't blame you!**

Chapter 4

-Tobias P.O.V-

I leaned casually against my locker, thinking of what I could possibly say to Tris to make her believe that I am sorry. She was really pissed at me after what I said. I'm not even sure what compelled me to say it. The fact that she was so close with that boy and seemed disgusted when she talk to me, it just made me angry. We seemed to connect yesterday. What had gone wrong?

A tall dark haired girl interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey there," she tried to say seductively.

"Uh…" I tried to figure out her name. I'm pretty sure she was one of the girls who were hanging on me this morning. "Louise… no. Lu- Lauren?" I settled.

"You remembered me!" This girl seemed overjoyed that I randomly guessed her name and it happened to be correct. "So, Tobias." She drawled out.

"What do you need," I said a bit impatiently.

"I was thinking," she began. "Maybe we could go out sometime? You know, go to a club, see a movie, or just hang out at my house?" She was holding up my hand, fiddling with my long fingers. I was starting to get irritated.

I opened my mouth to deny her as gently as I could, but through my peripheral vision, I saw Tris heading our way. I forced my hand to fall to my side and shut my mouth, my eyes locked on hers. Lauren noticed my focus had shifted and followed my gaze. Her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped a couple octaves.

"Back off Tris," she warned.

Tris stopped and looked over at us. "He's all yours Lauren." She said calmly. "I don't want to be the first girl he uses." Wait. Uses for what? "In fact, I don't want to be used at all. I'm not a slut who just looks for a guy to boost my popularity."

I was so confused. What would I be using Lauren for? Suddenly, realization dawned on me. Tris was talking about sex. And that was absurd because I have never even had sex. Tris thinks I'm a playboy!

The girl who had me all wrong started to walk away. Lauren, who wasn't going to let Tris get away that easily, went after her. I trailed a little behind, not wanting a fight to break out.

"Now listen here twelve-year-old-" Lauren didn't get much farther than that.

"No Lauren," Tris snapped back. "You listen to me." Tris was very attractive when she was angry. And she definitely did not look like a twelve-year-old. Sure she was little, but it worked well for her. "I don't need to act stupid and have a huge rack to get a guy to notice me." She had that right. "And most certainly don't need to be in bed with a different guy every weekend. So have fun with him. Enjoy him like every other slut in this school will too." And with that, Tris turned and strode away.

I was in shock. I couldn't believe that so much anger could come out of someone so tiny. Sure I was a bit upset that she thinks I'm a manwhore, but that didn't matter. This short, blonde-haired girl had my full attention. And there was no way anyone else was going to get even a fraction of it.

I desperately wanted to go after her. But that probably wasn't the best idea. And I also had Lauren clinging to my chest. Gross.

"You don't think I'm a slut, do you Toby?" she asked, her eyes wide, fake sobs racking her body. She was just trying to get me to feel sorry for her. Which I didn't.

"Well Lauren," I started. "Maybe you are." She stared at me in disbelief. "Maybe you aren't. You latched yourself onto me already and I've been here only half a day. I barely know you. And I have no intention of getting to know you better. Thank you for the offer, but I'm pretty sure I'm already taken."

"By who?" She demanded. "Is it Tris? Maybe you weren't paying attention during that argument, but she really doesn't like you. Your type isn't her type."

"What do you mean by my type?" I asked.

"Your type is a guy who gets all the girls. He sleeps with them and doesn't hang around. You just look for some girl to have a quick round with." Lauren explained. "She won't help you there, but I could." She started to move her finger along my chest.

I looked her dead in the eye. "You have put me in the wrong category Lauren. I'm not some manwhore just looking for a quick fuck. I actually have feelings. The way you and all the other girls hang on me gave her that impression. My looks gave you that impression. But you can't really judge a book by its cover now can you?"

I pried her hook like hands from my shirt and got her off of me. She was in a silent shock, not truly believing that I said those words. That must've been the first time someone has ever spoken to her like that. Well, it was obviously needed. Tris could be anywhere in the school by now. It would be nearly impossible to find her. Maybe if I sought out the help of her friends. Would they help? I knew Christina was suspicious of me. Maybe Zeke would help. He was nice.

The high pitched ring of the bell knocked me out of my thoughts. _Shit, _I thought. _I'm late. _I looked down at my schedule. Physical Education. Gym.

I raced to the boy's locker room and changed. Everyone looked up when I quietly walked in. The gym teacher's head snapped up. "Eaton, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"I, uh, got lost." I lied. "It's my first day here."

"Twenty pushups." He ordered.

Without arguing, I got down and started my pushups, which were not difficult at all. The teacher obviously noticed this because he said the most amazing thing every. "Prior, sit on his back."

She groaned but didn't say anything. Her added weight didn't faze me. She was probably only 100 pounds tops. I could feel my muscles rippling. I wondered what she thought of the taut muscles that were under her.

When I had finished, she got up and walked away without saying a word. I watched her, the longing in my heart was so painful. I just wanted her to know that what she thought about me was wrong.

Tris avoided me the rest of the day. It wasn't too hard for her, but it was hard for me. We had a couple more classes together, and I couldn't pay attention to anything but her. I knew it was stupid. She despised me wholeheartedly.

How could I make her think differently?

That day after school, I had arranged a meeting with the basketball coach. I was joining midseason, but they hadn't had a game yet, so my chances of being able to join the team were great.

During the meeting, the coach, who liked it if we called him Max, reviewed the file that the coach at my old school put together for me. He seemed impressed by my stats. I didn't say much, since I didn't want to interrupt his thought process.

At the end of the meeting, he shook my hand and said, "Go get ready for practice."

-Page Break-

I was officially on the basketball team. The coach had be very impressed with my skill and immediately handed me a jersey. I was now number 4, Divergent Rebels point guard.

That's not what I thought about on my way home though.

As I pulled into my driveway, I looked across the street. I had to talk to Tris. The perfect idea had formed in my head as I showered after practice, I only hoped it would work.

I pulled on a light blue, button down shirt and my best pair of pants. My hair was tidy and I had the flowers ready and a pocketful of pebbles. I know that my plan is cheesy, but what can I say? I like this girl.

I walked across the street, trying to figure out which room belonged to Tris. I saw a flash of blonde from a window on the second floor. Here goes nothing.

I took a pebble out of my pocket and chucked it. When I heard the little tick, I knew I had hit my mark. One minute and no response, so I threw another. And another. I had to throw a couple more before Tris finally looked out the window.

She scowled immediately when she saw me, but she did open the window.

"What do you want Tobias?"

**Last night, I finished the most beautiful book I have ever read. The Fault in Our Stars. Fantastic. So depressing, but fantastic nonetheless. I was bawling at the end. I started reading around ten last night, and continued until I had finished. Read it if you haven't.**

**~A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Next chapter. I'm trying to get in as much as I can since school starts next week. And a little warning. Jessie and Tesa from Forever10 are going to be in this story. Okay guys, I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to post this chapter. The weather we were driving in was horrible. we almost hit a tree and drove into another car. I honestly feel lucky to be alive. Without further ado, here is the next chapter! **

Chapter 5

-Tris P.O.V-

After my blow-up with Lauren, I avoided Tobias for the rest of the day. If we had any classes together, I refused to look at him. Luckily, I had friends in most of my classes, so it didn't look like I was just being antisocial.

I was so relieved when the final bell rang. It was finally time for basketball practice. Basketball was the only reason I even liked going to school. Basketball was everything to me. I was the leader of that team. I made sure that we were always working our hardest, striving to be the best, but not forgetting to have fun in the process. We're a very serious team on the court, but off the court, that demeanor pretty much vanishes.

I rushed to the locker room to get changed. I wore navy blue basketball shorts and white cut up shirt. My shoes were navy blue and white And1's. They weren't the most popular shoes, but I liked them and they matched or jersey's. By the time I got done, everyone else was just starting to trickle in. my last class was AP Biology, and the classroom was right by the gym. Well, one of the gyms. We have three.

I wheeled out the ball rack so I could shoot around while everyone else was getting changed. I practiced my half court shots. They're hard to make, but it's not impossible. I have made one in a game before.

Our team is fortunate. Some teams have more guards then posts, or have it the other way around. We have it pretty balanced. Lynn, Lauren (yuck), Jessie, and I are the point guards. Marlene, Shauna, Molly, Tesa, and Myra are the posts. Im not sure how Molly and Tesa got on the team, but, I'm not the coach.

Basketball is the reason Lauren hates me so much. She just got bumped up to varsity last year. When I got moved up freshman year, she got angry. She thought that she was better and deserved to move up. She was the starting point guard for the J.V. But she got even angrier sophomore year. She was sure she was going to get bumped up, but then we got Jessie. Everyone knew who she was. She went to a school not far from Chicago. Our teams were rivals, but Jessie and I connected over the sport. We actually became good friends. And then she transferred schools. Im not sure why, but no one really cared. We had one of the best players in the state.

When Lauren finally got on varsity, she thought she'd be starting, but in reality, she hardly played at all. She loathed my existence, so that's why she acts all defensive when I'm around.

When everyone was in the gym, our coach, Coach Harrison, told us to start our warm up drill, which is just easy shooting from different spots. We do this with the J.V. as well.

After that, we did free throw percentage. We had to shoot ten free throws, and then run a sprint for everyone we missed. Usually, Jessie and I were the only ones who didn't run, but today, Marlene joined us.

Today was an easy practice. We just did some basic shooting drills and went over some out of bounds plays. I got changed, grabbed my homework, and drove home so I could shower.

I started on my calculus homework. I only had a couple problems so I could finish them easily. I set up my book on my desk and started to work.

While I was working, I heard a barely audible tick. I shrugged it off. It was probably just the house or something. But the ticking continued and I couldn't figure out what it was. I turned and looked at my window. Out of nowhere, a small rock came and hit the glass.

_What the hell?_

I got up and went to look out the window. It was Tobias. I felt an immediate frown from on my face. My fingers moved towards the window to open it. The window slid up and I stuck my head out.

"What do you want Tobias?" I shouted.

He actually looked very nice. He had a light blue button down shirt, dress pants, and a hand behind his back.

"Will you come down here please?" he asked.

_For what? So you can try to convince me to have sex with you?_

Reluctantly, I shut the window and sighed. My feet lead me down the stairs as a million thoughts ran through my mind. The most persistent one was, _Why don't you just leave me alone?_

I placed my hand on the door knob and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what would come next. The knob twisted and the door swung open. I took one step outside and stopped, crossing my arms around my chest.

"First," he began. "These are for you." He removed his hand from behind his back and revealed some flowers. Lilies to be exact. Tobias handed then to me.

"Thanks," I said. I have to admit, the flowers really surprised me. But truthfully, it could all just be a rouse.

"You have me all wrong Tris." He told me. What? "I know I may come across as a player, but I'm not. Girls just latch themselves onto me. I don't sleep with them and leave. Honestly, I've never even had sex before."

I stood there in a stunned silence. That's not what I expected at all. But how did I know he was telling the truth?

"I don't blame you for thinking that I'm like that. For your perspective, I would also see a playboy. I would see a guy who always has a girl on his arm. But that's not true. I don't like all that attention. It bothers me beyond belief. I had to deal with the same thing at my old school. Believe me, it was exciting at first, but then I saw how other people started to treat me. Even though I wasn't even doing any of those girls! I know I don't have any evidence to make you believe me, but I just wanted to tell you the truth."

I was shocked. That wasn't what I was expecting at all. I was mad at myself. I judged him before I even got to know him. I judged him because of those girls, and he didn't even want them there.

"Tobias," I stammered. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok Tris," he cut me off. "I would've thought the same thing if I was you."

"Im still really sorry. I never even gave you the chance to have me think otherwise."

"I told you Tris. It's alright." He paused for a while. "Now, I don't know about you, but I want to get to know you better. You puzzle me. you're like a mystery that I need figure out."

I didn't really know how to respond to that. Was he talking about friendship? Or something more?

"I like you Tris," he said, barely loud enough for me to hear.

It felt like a got punched in the gut. I couldn't really breathe. He told me he's not a manwhore, and then he tells me he likes me. we've known each other for two days? We don't know anything about each other!

When I didn't reply, Tobias walked away.

And I watched him go.

**How was it? If you read my other story, then you already know this. I'm giving one of you an opportunity. It's a surprise so I can't tell you what the winner gets. This only works for people who have instagram and an actual Fanfiction account. How to win: Make the best fan sign for one of the following: Forever10, Divergent High, my account name (ForeverDivergent), or my Instagram name (be_brave123.) Follow me on instagram and tag me if you post one. Please do this. I'm not trying to gain popularity or anything, I'm just in a little crisis. I love you all!**

**~A**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been way too long, I know, but I've been swamped. School started and I'm already over it. **

Chapter 6

-Tobias P.O.V-

It's Friday afternoon. I haven't spoken to Tris since Tuesday, when I went over to her house and told her the truth. We went almost three whole days without speaking to each other. Every time we'd come across each other, either Tris or I would try to stutter out something to say, fail horrible, then quickly walk away from each other.

I have no idea what is causing me to act this way. Usually I'm very confident in myself. My mouth just can't force out the words I want to say. Tris has just got me all messed up! I can't get away from it!

There's a party at Zeke's tonight. I'm invited, and I know for a fact that Tris is too. I plan on talking to her tonight, finally breaking the awkwardness between us.

Basketball practice just ended, and I am going home so I can get ready.

I decided to dress in casual clothes, not really wanting to look overdressed. Also not knowing what was in store.

I was aware that there is a strict no drinking policy that the school has when it comes to sports. If they catch you with even a sip of liquor in your system, you were done. No sports for the rest of the year. At my old school, the penalty for drinking was that you missed one game. I, of course, never missed one, but I have come close. My plan is to be way more careful here. It's my last year in high school; I don't want to give it all up.

-Page Break-

I pulled in to Zeke's already packed driveway. The party doesn't start for another half hour, but there that didn't stop about twenty people. Most of them were Zeke's, hopefully mine soon as well, friends. They came to help set up everything.

The fridge was stocked with beer, soda, a bunch of other sorts of alcohol. Tables were lined with Red Solo Cups so people could play beer pong and other drinking games.

I was disappointed to find that Tris wasn't here yet. She was probably was getting ready with Christina. I found out that Christina was basically Tris' personal fashion designer. She always got Tris prettied up for events like this. Apparently Tris didn't mind; she actually liked Christina making her look fabulous.

It didn't take long for a crowd of people to rush in. it was a Friday night and no one had to worry about waking up the next morning. Unfortunately, so many people were streaming in, it was hard to try and find one specific blonde head. It was also hard because Tris was quite a bit shorter than most of the people here.

The party has been going on for an hour and still no sign of Tris. My eyes have been trained on the front door since I got here. I decided to just let it go and hang out with all my drunken friends. The first one I found was Zeke.

"Hey! Tobias!" He slurred.

"You're hammered," I laugh.

"No I'm not," Zeke insisted. "You, my friend, are just blurry."

"You do know that you and Uriah aren't supposed to be drinking, right?" I asked him.

"Who cares?" He exclaimed. "They aren't going to catch us!"

I just shrugged. "Let's play beer pong."

Since I wasn't drinking, I grabbed a can of Diet Coke. I walked over to the table and found Zeke pouring beer into each of his cups. I did the same with my soda.

"Shoot for go?"

Zeke nodded. We stared at each other intently and threw. Both ping pong balls landed in a cup. We washed the ball and repeated. This time, only mine made it into a cup.

Zeke reluctantly rolled the other ball over to me. I positioned myself so my elbow wouldn't go over the table. The ball rested between my long, slim fingers. I drew in a breath, and exhaled as I threw. It sank into the first cup. The second ball soon followed.

-Page Break-

I was the reigning champion at beer pong. Well, soda pong for me. I was winning every game. People were either lining up to play against me, or were betting on who would win. I was having so much fun, I had even forgotten about Tris, which I didn't think was possible. The only other basketball player who was sober, Will, was probably the tenth person to go against me. He didn't last very long. While everyone around me was doing victory yells, my eyes found something going on in the hallway.

Intrigued, I went to go see what was going on. There was a boy and a girl. I recognized the boy as Eric. He was the starting point guard before I came here. He was an arrogant, lazy, know-it-all who thought he was better than everyone else. He has probably seven piercings on one of his eyebrows.

The girl was stunning. Too beautiful to be with someone like Eric. She was short with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a smoky blue sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. The eye shadow she had on matched perfectly.

That girl was Tris.

Eric leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

I watched, shocked, from the other end of the hallway. To my relief, Tris pushed him away. Eric grabbed her by the waist and started to quickly drag her up the stairs. It seemed like Tris was struggling, but I was too far away to tell. I started after them, taking the stairs two at a time.

Worry was running through my mind. I wasn't sure why, but I felt the strong urge that Tris was in deep trouble. Yet, as far as knew, Tris liked this guy. It may have only seemed like she didn't want to go with him.

But what I heard said otherwise.

"Eric, let me go." Tris' voice sounded strained.

"Come on, Tris." Eric slurred. "We can have some fun together."

Zeke lived in a big house, and the upstairs had a lot of rooms. It was hard to distinguish where they were.

"Eric," Tris demanded. "I mean it. Get _off_ of me!"

"I don't think so Trissy," Eric snickered.

I raced through the second floor, opening door after door, desperately trying to find where Tris was.

There was a deep groan followed by a short shriek of pain. One thing was clear. Eric had hit Tris, and if I didn't find them, he was going to do far worse.

There was one room I hadn't checked yet, and it was on the other end of the floor. I hurried over, bracing myself for what I was about to see.

I slammed through the door and what I saw horrified me. Tris appeared to be unconscious. Eric was in the process of ripping off her dress. Eric jumped as I burst through the door. He was obviously drunk.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm stopping you from doing whatever you were planning on doing." I informed him.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "Why? What Tris and I were about to do is a private matter. I'm sure that you would know that, basketball star." He sneered.

"Tris is unconscious. You were going to rape her."

Eric snarled insults at me and threw a punch. It connected with my cheek and I swayed for a second. Even though he was drunk, he was still strong.

While I backed up, trying to regain my vision, Eric went back to ripping off Tris' clothes, exposing her chest. I knew Tris was now awake, I could hear her whimpering.

Enraged, I rushed at Eric, tackling him to the ground.

"You are a lowlife!" I growled, my fist slamming into his face. "Hitting a girl is a foul thing to do! And then you try to go as low as you possibly can? Rape is unacceptable!" Eric screamed in pain, but I didn't care. I continued punching him until my hand couldn't take it.

Knowing that Eric was unconscious, I got up and went to attend to Tris. I took off my zip-up sweatshirt so I could put it on her. As gently as I could, I eased her arms into the sweatshirt. I kept my eyes trained on her face; I didn't want to be disrespectful.

Once the sweatshirt was zipped all the way up, I slipped one arm around her shoulders and one looped under her knees. I winced as my sore hand bore even the slightest of weight.

Slowly, I lifted her up. She moaned in pain, and slowly opened her eyes. They flicked up towards mine.

"Tobias?" her voice was questioning.

"Shh," I soothed. "It's alright. You're okay now. I'm here."

Silent tears ran down her face and she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

Tris was shaking as I carried her downstairs. Why wouldn't she be? She almost got raped a couple minutes ago. When I got down to the first floor, I was immediately ambushed by a tipsy Christina.

"Hey Tobias!" she shrieked excitedly. "Is that Tris?" She tried to peer at the shivering, sobbing figure that was cradled in my arms.

"Yes," I told her. "I'm taking her home."

Christina winked at me. "Alright."

I shook my head, a ghost of a smile forming on my lips. Looking down, I studied Tris' face. There was evidence of the blows Eric delivered. Her left cheek was swelled up and her eye was an angry shade of purple. Around her right wrist was a bracelet of bruises.

I realized that it was possibly that she had broken bones, so it was probably best that I took her to the hospital. I could also get my hand looked at too.

Tris winced as I eased her into the passenger seat, a low whimper escaping her lips.

I softly brushed my lips against her temple.

"It's alright."

**How was it? And only two people entered my instagram contest. I really need more of you to enter. I don't know if I will be able to update Forever10 until more of you have. Please, it's urgent.**

**~A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no see. New chapter. YAY!**

Chapter 7

-Tris P.O.V-

"Christina, are you almost ready?" I asked her impatiently. "We're already late for the party!"

My best friend was in the process of painting her fingernails so they matched her dress. "One more finger," she said slowly, guiding the brush expertly along her nail. When she raised her head, she smiled and said, "Done!"

"Great, now let's go." I insisted.

"Okay, okay! We can go now."

Before we left, I snuck a quick glance at myself in the mirror. Christina really made me look amazing. I was in a smoky blue spaghetti strap dress that went down to my knees. I had eye shadow of the same exact color on and a thick line of eyeliner.

I hurried after Christina, wondering what vehicle we'll be taking. My question was answered by Christina, who got into my truck and sat in the passenger seat. After buckling myself in, I started the truck and began driving us to Zeke and Uriah's.

When we finally arrived, I groaned.

"What?" Christina asked.

"Since you made us late, we're going to have to park, like, a mile away." I informed her.

"Can you drop me off?" she asked. "I'm wearing heels."

I glared at her. "No." I said. "If I have to walk, you do too."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't like you."

I laughed softly. "I don't like you either."

In actuality, the walk wasn't even close to a mile long. But it still took us a while to get to the door from our parking spot. I could smell the alcohol from the beginning of the driveway, and I knew that this was probably the wildest party yet.

When we got in, Christina immediately left to do either one of two things: Find Will, or get something to drink. I chuckled at my friend.

From the kitchen, an insanely loud chorus of cheering erupted. I peeked inside and found out that a game of beer pong was going on. Well, the end of a game of beer pong. A guy whose back was to me was fist pumping the air. In his hand was a can of soda. That puzzled me because usually it's only the basketball girls that don't drink at parties. Oh, and Will. But this was obviously not him, for he was very tall, and not blonde. When his head turned slightly to the side, I saw familiar deep blue eyes.

Tobias.

He was in basketball, but usually that didn't stop guys from drinking.

"Who's next?" he shouted.

A skinny kid with long, greasy black hair stepped forward. He had several piercings on his eyebrow. Eric. He used to be the starting point guard. He had shown some interest in me junior year, but when I rejected him, he left me alone.

A new wave of cheering rippled through the kitchen. Money was floating around as people made bets on who would win. As the game progressed, a seemingly drunk Eric grew very angry. Who knew that a simple game of beer pong could enrage someone so much?

After Tobias beat him, Eric whipped his arm out and flung all the cups off of the table. Sore loser much? He stormed out of the kitchen and disappeared.

I walked out into the living and started to dance. The music was coursing through me. Every once and a while, a guy would come up and try to dance with me. Sometimes, I would let them. I was having so much fun, not really caring about what I was doing.

While I was dancing with a guy named Jared, I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I was about to go back and rejoin the party when I felt a hand close against my right wrist, yanking me in the other direction, gasping as I felt a pop and immediate pain afterwards.

The person who grabbed me pressed their body to mine and backed me into the wall. I glanced up and saw that the person was Eric.

"Hey Tris," he whispered, and then pressed his lips to mine.

I was shocked at first. So shocked that I didn't move right away. That was the first time that I have ever been kissed. And now I was furious because I hadn't planned on Eric being the first. I pushed him away, immediately wincing from the pain in my wrist.

"What the hell Eric?" I whispered so that I didn't attract any attention.

Instead of replying, he grabbed me by the waist and started to drag me up the stairs. Even though I was resisting with all I had, his hold on me was too strong. I considered yelling, but then thought of it as pointless. Everyone was drunk and the music was so loud that they wouldn't hear me.

Eric shoved me into an empty bedroom and released me. His back was to me since he was locking the door. He turned back to me and gripped my arms with an iron grasp.

"Let me go." I said, struggling in his grasp.

Eric shook his head. "Come on, Tris." He voice was tinted with laughter. "We can have some fun together."

I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Eric. I mean it. Get _off _of me!" I demanded.

"I don't think so Trissy," he snickered. His lips went to my neck.

While he was distracted by that part of my anatomy, I brought my knee up and it connected with his stomach.

His groan was loud, but instead of doubling over, he brought his fist up and hit me in the face. I cried out in pain, but it was cut short by his fist connecting with my temple.

It felt as if my head exploding. If Eric had hit me again, I wouldn't have been able to tell. It hurt that much. My vision was blurry and the room was spinning a mile a minute. I shut my eyes, hoping that it would help. But all that it succeeded in was making me feel worse. I was hovering between the lines of consciousness and unconsciousness.

I felt Eric's hands on me again, but my arms wouldn't move. It was like they were resisting me. They wouldn't help get Eric off of me. Eric was busy ripping my dress in half. But his hands tensed as a something hurled itself through the door and into the room. Since my eyes were closed, and I couldn't bring myself to open them, I didn't know who had burst into the room. My body was still frozen so I couldn't even attempt to get up.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked, obviously infuriated that he was interrupted.

"I'm stopping you from doing what you were planning on doing." The newcomer said. His voice was fuzzy and I couldn't distinguish it. I tried as hard as I could, but no one came to mind.

"Why?" Eric sneered. "What Tris and I were about to do is a private matter. I'm sure you would know that, basketball star."

Now I just couldn't distinguish what they were saying. Their voices were so muddled, it was impossible to even figure out who was talking.

The muffled voices kept on speaking. At one point, there was a scuffle and hands were on me again. I figured they were Eric's since; once again, my dress was being ripped in half. But this time, he also ripped my bra, leaving my chest open and exposed. What could I do about it though? My body wasn't responding. I whimpered involuntarily.

The hands left again. There was a loud thud and the voices began to clear again.

"You're a lowlife," growled a voice. There was an unpleasant smack as skin connected with skin. "Hitting a girl is a foul thing to do! And then you try to go as low as you possibly can? Rape is unacceptable!" A high pitched scream was let loose.

Once again, hands were on me. But this time, they were careful, not rough. I felt eyes trained on my face as if this person was trying to be respectful and not look at my bare chest, even though it was in full view. They eased my arms into a sweatshirt. After it was on, they zipped it up to my neck.

I knew that I would have to eventually look at my savior, but my body was still slightly resisting me. My savior wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and hooked the other under my legs. I moaned as they picked me up, since my arms still hurt from where Eric had held me in a death grip.

Finally my body started to function again. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, instantly surprised at who I saw.

"Tobias?" I questioned.

"Shh," he said soothingly. "It's alright. You're okay now. I'm here."

As everything that just happened finally caught up with me, I buried my face into the crook of his neck so I could try and stop the tears from falling. It was no use though. Sobs were racking my body and I was shaking so hard that I was surprised Tobias could even keep a hold on me.

"Tobias!" Someone shrieked loudly. So loud that my ears wouldn't stop ringing and the pain in my head got worse, if that was even possible. "Is that Tris?" they asked.

"Yes," Tobias told them. "I'm taking her home."

"Alright," said the person. The obviously thought that there was an ulterior motive. A motive that wasn't difficult to figure out.

Tobias continued to carry me. I could tell we were now outside because it was freezing, and that caused me to shake even more. There was the sound of a car door opening and Tobias gently set me inside. The throbbing of my now moving head caused me to moan.

After he buckled me in, I felt his lips brush my temple.

"It's alright." He assured me.

I lost consciousness as he began to drive.

**How was it? Tell me! Enter my contest please!**

**~A**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sheesh it's been awhile guys! I'm going to try to update sooner, but I don't know if that's going to happen. I'm doing my best though!**

Chapter 8

-Tobias P.O.V-

The drive to the ER had been silent. Tris had fallen unconscious as soon as I started the car. I doubt it would have been much louder even if she was awake.

As I drove on, I listened to the smooth hum of my car and thought about what I would say to the doctors. I wasn't sure if I should tell them what happened, if I should lie about it, or if I should let Tris decide. Since I couldn't think of a believable lie, I just decided to let Tris tell them what she wants them to know.

Tris was still unconscious when I pulled into the ER parking lot, so I was going to have to carry her in. Before I got out, I unbuckled her and carefully unwound her arm from the belt. Quickly, I got out of the car and jogged around to the other side to get Tris.

Once again, my hand ached to bear her weight, even though she weighed next to nothing. Hopefully, nothing was seriously wrong with it. I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of basketball. I figured Tris would say the same thing if she was awake. Unfortunately, in her case, she will be out for a while. She might even miss a game, and that will crush her.

As soon as I walked in the door, I was swarmed by nurses. They escorted me into a room so I could set Tris down. I was ushered out almost immediately.

"I need to ask you some questions," said a nurse. According to her nametag, the nurse's name was Jamie. She was tall with wide blue eyes and silky brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ok, go ahead." I told her. "But while you're asking, can you check out my hand?"

Jamie's eyes widened at the sight of my swollen and bruised hand.

"Of course! Let's just go in here-"

"Can we go into Tris' room?" I asked, cutting her off. "I'd really like it if I could stay close to her."

Jamie looked uncertain. "Are you family?"

"No, I just..." I paused, trying to carefully string my words together so I didn't reveal too much. "I just want to make sure she's alright."

Realization settled in the nurses eyes. "Usually that's not aloud, but I guess I can make an exception." A small smile formed on her lips, and I returned it gratefully.

She led me back into the room I had brought Tris in. The beautiful girl that I had rescued still was not awake, but was now in a light colored hospital gown.

When we walked in, the two other nurses in the room gave me a hard glare.

"He's not supposed to be in here Jamie," One of them said, her eyes never leaving me. "You know that."

Jamie walked over to the other two and whispered something to faint for me to hear. The pity and understanding that formed in their gazes gave me an idea though.

"All right. Just make sure that he doesn't look over here while we're checking her over." A nurse said.

"Don't worry about me," I assured them. "I won't look unless she wants me to." I gave them a half smile.

Jamie sat me down in a chair on the other side of the room. Immediately, she went to work on my hand.

"You and her must be close." Jamie began, breaking the small silence that had grown in the room. I started a little, but for some reason, I felt that I could talk to Jamie about how I actually felt. She must have realized my slight discomfort because she quickly added. "Sorry, none of my business."

I shook my head. "It's alright. And no, we aren't close at all. I've only known her for a week. And most of that week has been awkward. But I keep feeling like I'm drawn to her. I can't get her out of my head, and I have no idea why."

"Does she know how you feel?" she asked me.

I winced as she cleaned the cuts on my knuckles. Should I be telling a complete stranger this? Probably not. "Yes, she does. And that is what made this week so awkward."

"Well, you seem very caring and passionate. I think that she'd be lucky to have you."

I resisted taking a glance over my shoulder. "I just don't know what will happen now. I don't want her to think that she has to be with me just because I rescued her." I mentally slapped myself. I said no more, not wanting to reveal anything else.

There was a long silence that I didn't want to break. But since I dropped that bomb, I knew that there would be further questions.

"So," Jamie started. "Here's the deal with your hand. Nothing is broken, but there is obvious swelling. My advice is that you stay off of it for a couple days. You might have some difficulty writing, but you should heal nicely."

I nodded in thanks, but before I could say anything, she spoke again.

"Now I know you might not want to tell me, but I need to know what happened."

I guess I'm not waiting for Tris. Taking a deep breath, I began to tell Jamie what had happened about half an hour ago. "We were at a party that a friend was hosting. Since both of us are on the basketball team, neither Tris or myself were drinking. I heard a noise and went into the hallway to check it out. A boy named Eric was kissing Tris. I didn't act on it right away because I wasn't sure if Tris liked this boy or not."

I paused, taking in some air and thinking carefully about my wording.

Jamie gestured for me to continue.

"Tris pushed Eric away, but I didn't know if it was playful or not. Then Eric started to drag Tris upstairs. It was then obvious that she was trying to get away from him. I hurried after them but soon stopped. Our friend lives in a large house and the second floor has many rooms. It took me awhile to get into the right one. The only reason I found them was because Tris did something to make Eric groan, then he hit her. I found them because he hit her. When I got in the room, Eric was ripping of her dress. He was about to…" I paused again. "He was about to rape her. That was when I tore him away from her. I punched him until he was unconscious. Then I brought her here. I figured that she had a concussion and that there might be something wrong with her wrist."

I realized that the whole room had gone silent. All three of the nurses had gone silent as I recounted the story. The two attending to Tris were staring at me with something that looked like awe.

I snapped my head back towards Jamie when I saw that they were still checking her over. I buried my face in my hands.

Minutes of silence had gone by, only to be broken by Tris.

A whimper rippled through her.

I immediately sprang out of my chair and rushed to her side. She was now covered up and he wrist was in a brace.

Softly, I brushed some strands of hair out of her face.

The first thing Tris did was look at her wrist. The moment she saw it, she burst into tears.

"Tris! What's wrong?"

"I can't play basketball now!" she sobbed.

I choked back a laugh. She just almost got sexually assaulted and all she's worried about is how she can't play basketball at the moment.

"Tris," I soothed her. "It's alright. It's not permanent. You'll be back in no time!"

She made a noise. Somewhere between a cry and a laugh. "I'm being ridiculous." She said. "After all that's happened, all I'm worried about is basketball. There has to be something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you." I told her quietly. "You're perfect."

She reached up and slid her fingertips along my cheek. "You are amazing." She said. I shook my head, a small smile on my lips. "You rescued me from an asshole, and there I am, displayed wide open in front of you, and you don't even look. You kept your eyes on my face the whole time. You are amazing."

She guided my face down and brushed her lips against my cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It was an honor to save your life," I said with a little bow. It made me smile to see that I could make Tris giggle.

It took me a little bit to realize that the nurses had left. And I was extremely glad that they did.

"I don't want it to be awkward between us anymore." Tris informed me.

"Neither do I."

A frown began to spread across Tris' beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Eric stole my first kiss." She said angrily.

My jaw dropped. "You've never kissed anyone?"

"No. I've never even had a boyfriend. Now Eric ruined that."

"Here," I began. "Let me fix it." I cupped her cheek and glided my thumb across her lips. "Good as new." Tris beamed at me.

"You're funny Tobias."

Before I could stop myself, I was leaning in. My lips were soon connected with hers, and to my surprise, Tris was kissing me back.

**Ok, a couple things. First, I'm just waiting for a few more contest entries, then Forever10 will be back up and running. Second, I'm sick. Third, I took eleventh in my Cross Country meet. The top twenty got medals and that was my first medal! There were a lot of runners there and it was my best time yet! Love you guys!**

**~A**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I said that I'd try to post earlier, but that obviously didn't work out. This week was horrible with homework. But I'm here now! Good news in the author's note below.**

DH 9

-Tris P.O.V-

As soon as I came back into consciousness, an involuntary whimper escaped my lips. My head was pounding fiercely.

There was the sound of a chair being pushed and a tall, dark haired boy suddenly appeared at my side.

Tobias.

He brought his hand up to brush some of the hair out of my eyes. I didn't even notice though. I was too busy staring at my right wrist, horrified at what was around it. A brace. Now I can't play basketball.

Tears immediately rushed like a waterfall down my face.

A low, gentle voice penetrated into my thoughts.

"Tris! What's wrong?" asked Tobias.

"I can't play basketball now!" I cried out.

It was obvious that Tobias was trying to hold back laughter. Great, now this really hot guy is making fun of me. Wait. Did I just call him hot?

"Tris," he said reassuringly. "It's alright. It's not permanent. You'll be back in no time!"

I tried to laugh, but it was interrupted by a small sob. What an odd noise that makes. "I'm being ridiculous." I said, mostly to myself. "After all that's happened, all I'm worried about is basketball. There has to be something wrong with me."

Tobias shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with you." He said softly. "You're perfect."

I almost said, 'Don't make me laugh,' but I held myself back.

As I stared at the beautiful boy that was looking down at me, I thought about how perfect _he_ was. He wouldn't believe me if I told him though. So I told him something else.

As I ran my small fingers along his cheek, I said, "You are amazing." Tobias shook his head in disbelief, but I continued anyways. "You rescued me from an asshole, and there I am, displayed wide open in front of you, and you don't even look. You kept your eyes on my face the whole time. You are amazing."

Before I realized what I was doing, my lips were on his cheek. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

Tobias did a little bow. "It was an honor to save your life." He informed me. His gesture made me giggle. My giggle made him smile.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore." I told him.

"Neither do I."

There was a moment of silence. In that moment, I thought about when Eric had kissed me. I felt a frown tugging on my lips. Tobias must have noticed because he asked, "What's the matter?"

I debated whether or not I should tell him. Since it was just about kissing, I decided that I could.

"Eric stole my first kiss." I said grumpily.

I held back laughter as Tobias' jaw dropped to the floor. "You've never kissed anyone?" he exclaimed.

"Nope," I revealed, popping the P. "I've never even had a boyfriend."

Some unknown emotion spread across his face. Was it wonder? Maybe he thought that it was impossible that I had never given a guy the time of day. Except for my guy friends of course.

"Here," Tobias said. "Let me fix it." His hand began to glide towards my face. His long, calloused fingers gently rested on my cheek while his thumb swept softly against my lips, as if wiping them clean. The gesture was very intimate, and it almost scared me. "Good as new," he said as he took his hand away. Despite the little scare the movement had brought, I felt myself smiling brightly, trying desperately to hold back laughter.

"You're funny Tobias." I told him lightly.

What happened next confused me. Tobias didn't say anything more, but that's not what confused me. He had leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. That's not what confused me either. What confused me is that I was kissing him back. I was kissing Tobias Eaton. Me. Tris Prior, the girl who had basically swore off boys until after high school. Possibly even college.

I quickly pulled away, looking down. Tobias had stepped back, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I was saved from replying when my parents rushed through the door, almost shoving Tobias out of their way. A doctor slowly trailed behind them.

"Thank goodness!" My mother almost exploded with relief. "You're alright!" She was about to come up and hug me but my father held her back.

"Natalie," he said calmly. "If you give her one of her power hugs, you'll just end up hurting her more." Thank God for my always composed father. He was always able to keep my mother at bay.

My mother settled for standing at my side, occasionally brushing my hair back.

"How are you honey?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright." I told her.

"Excuse me doctor." My father began. "What exactly is wrong with my daughter?"

The doctor, who had been looking at some papers, glanced up, and then walked over.

"Well, she has only sustained minor injuries, so she should be back to normal in about two weeks. There is a small hairline fracture on her wrist that should heal very quickly. She has a minor concussion so I would suggest that she take it easy in school. Her ability to concentrate for long periods of time will be limited so I will write a note saying that she should only take on test a day. Also, no gym class. I would also suggest physical therapy for her wrist once that brace is off."

"So she'll be out of basketball for two or three weeks at the most?" My father asked.

"Correct. And since she is young and healthy, it might even go a little faster. She's lucky."

"What do you mean by that?" my mother questioned.

The doctor gestured towards Tobias, who had been leaning against the wall, unnoticed by my parents. "If this young man wouldn't have found her, she'd be in much worse shape." A high pitched beep echoed through the room. The doctor looked down at his flashing pager, and then returned his gaze to us. "Excuse me. I'll come back in a little while to check on you."

My father was having a stare down with Tobias, his eyes narrowed. "What did the doctor mean?"

Tobias' eyes flicked towards me, asking for approval to tell the story. I gave him a small nod.

"At the party, Tris was attacked." He began. My mother gasped and my father stiffened. "I found a schoolmate of ours trying to assault her. I yank him off before he could actually begin." The way Tobias said it made it seem like it was no big deal.

"Why is your hand bandaged?"

"I punched the kid until he was unconscious." Tobias said bluntly.

My dad's gaze softened slightly and my mother wrapped Tobias in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

I looked at Tobias and saw that he seemed very uncomfortable. "Mom," I said softly. "Please let him go."

My mother listened and backed off.

"Can I speak to Tris alone please?" Tobias asked my parents.

Though my father was obviously suspicious, he ushered my mother out of the room, leaving Tobias and I alone. Again.

Tobias was at my side once more, his hand covering mine.

"I understand why you pulled away." He said quietly.

"How?" I asked, a little harsher than I intended. "You barely know me."

He looked a bit surprised. "If I don't know, then tell me why you did."

I took in a breath before beginning. "I… I am Tris Prior. In all my life, I have never let a boy in as anything more than a friend. Guys usually want two things from me. They want my popularity. They want to show me off and say how I'm theirs. Like I'm an object. Even though I've never given them a chance, I can tell that its exactly what they want. I can see it. Guys don't try to hide it. The other thing they want is something that they want from any girl. I know that you know what I'm talking about." I paused momentarily to catch my breath. "To sum it up, guys just want me to show that they can have the star basketball and softball player. They won't care about me. They'll just care about satisfying themselves. When you kissed me, it took me by surprise. And that fact that I kissed you back; that scared me to death. It showed me that I'm giving in."

Tobias was silent for a long time. He was staring at his feet, as if afraid to look at me. He still didn't look up when he said, "I understand why you feel like that." Of course he did. He most likely had girls going after him for popularity at his old school.

Tobias then looked me dead in the eye. "But I'm not most guys."

He walked out of the room.

**That's a cliffhanger right? Kinda? Maybe? But here's the good news. I have a winner for my contest and once I get some details figured out, I will be starting up Forever10. The winner doesn't know that they're the winner yet, for I need their account name. Once I get it, things will be up and running again. Please review! Love you all!**

**~A**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have a solid excuse for not updating. I have school all week. That means homework. And last week was homecoming so I was preparing for that instead of writing. Sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 10

-Tobias P.O.V-

When I walked out of the room, I didn't bother to speak to Tris' parents. I was so unbelievably angry, at both Tris and myself. I was angry at myself because I kissed her. That action is what caused all of this. If I had just held myself back… Why did I do that!? And Tris! I don't understand her at all. I thought that by now, after all the times I've proved it, she'd get that I'm different than other guys. After the flowers, saving her life, and straight up telling her that I'm different, she still doesn't get it!

I don't want to do this anymore. I shouldn't have to. But I can't help it. She's sucked me in to her life, and now I can't get out. She fascinates me. She's unlike any other girl I've ever met. Tris has done something that I never thought was possible. She's trapped me. Like an animal. She has captured my heart and there is no possible way to free it. I can't even try to break free. I like her too much.

I considered going back to her. Then I thought better of it. She won't want to see me. Besides, she's with her parents now.

Reluctantly, I climbed into my car and drove home. There was nothing more to do. Nothing more to say. Once again, things would be awkward between me and Tris. Dammit! Why do I have to fuck everything up?

My mind wandered to the kiss. Tris' lips felt so soft, felt so perfect against mine. I slammed my foot on the brake. My head, unready for the sudden stop, flung forward and smashed into the steering wheel. "Shit!" I yelled. I rubbed my throbbing forehead as I thought about how lucky I was that there hadn't been someone behind me. Why had I stopped anyway?

_You know why, _said the little voice in the back of my head. _It's because of her. You want to go back and see her._

That was true. So true it hurt. I needed to see Tris. And it couldn't wait till Monday.

I pulled a U-turn that was very illegal. See, this is what Tris is doing to me. I'm a very safe driver, and now I'm turning into a reckless one all because I need to be with her. She's causing me to do things I wouldn't normally do. And I didn't care.

-Page Break-

It was well past one in the morning by the time I reentered the hospital. Tris' parents had just left and visiting hours were over. But that didn't matter. I strode into the hospital unconfidently, hoping to not get caught by nurses.

Surprisingly, I managed to find my way back to Tris' room without getting stopped by anyone. I slowly opened the door and peered inside. Tris' eyes were closed, so either she was asleep, or trying to fall asleep. I closed the door behind me and walked to her bedside.

"Tris," I whispered. "You awake?"

Her head turned in my direction. "Tobias?"

"Yeah," The room was dark. I wasn't sure if I should risk turning the lights on.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I had to come back." I told her.

"Why?"

"I just had to." The room was soon engulfed in silence. For once in my life, I didn't know what to say. I don't think Tris did either.

Only God knows how long we didn't speak. It could've been ours; it could've been seconds.

Somehow, I found my voice again. "Tris, you know I like you. I like you a lot."

"Tobias-" she began.

"Let me talk. I like you too much for my own good. I don't want to, but I do. You drive me crazy. I know we only met a week ago, but that doesn't matter. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't know your feelings, but you know mine. We could try and be friends, but I don't know how well that would work for me. I would try. For you I would try my hardest. But I don't think friendship would be enough for me. I need you to tell me how you feel. I need to know so I can figure out what to do."

Since it was dark, I couldn't see Tris' expression. I couldn't try to guess at what she was thinking.

"The truth I Tobias, you confuse me. I don't know why, but you do. I feel drawn to you. I want to stay away, but then again, I want to know you. I want to find out who you are. When you kissed me, I was ok with it. In the beginning at least. And that's not like me. But since it was you, I thought it was alright. I agree with you. It doesn't seem like we can be friends, without both of us needing it to be something more. But, if we do progress as more than just friends, we need to take it slow. Very slow. I've never had a boyfriend."

A rush of relief washed through me. "That is fine with me." I said "Is it alright if I kiss you goodnight? Or would that be taking it too fast?"

Tris let out a small chuckle. "Well, considering that you've already kissed me once today, I don't see why a second time would be such a big deal."

I brought my hand up and searched for her face. My fingers lightly brushed her cheek and I slid them over to her lips. I didn't want to be kissing any other part of her. Once I had found her lips, I gently placed mine on them. It was a soft kiss, and it was quick too. I didn't want to push my luck.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow." I informed her. "They're letting you out then right?"

"Yeah. They are."

-Page Break-

Since I didn't want to seem too eager to see Tris again, I didn't speed off to the hospital the second I got up. I waited an hour, then sped off, even though she'd probably still be asleep. To my surprise, I wasn't the only one, besides Tris' parents of course, that wanted to visit her.

Harrison Reynolds, the girl's varsity basketball coach, was talking to the doctor.

"So she'll be out no more than two weeks?" he was asking.

"That is correct. Do you have any games that she'll miss?"

"Luckily, no. She's our star player. We can't afford to lose her."

"I can understand that." The doctor saw me standing in the doorway. "This young man is the reason she won't be out."

Coach Harrison turned. He looked surprised when he saw me. "You? Aren't you Tobias Eaton?" I nodded my head. "Coach Max talks very highly of you, even though you've only been here a week. He's started to call you Four."

"I'm glad he thinks I'm a good asset to the team." I said.

"So you saved Tris? Thank you."

"It was nothing," I assured him.

Harrison glanced at Tris. "It was everything. I think of her like a daughter. Will you let her know that I stopped by?"

"Of course."

He nodded in thanks and left the room.

"Since Tris' parents needed to work, they came in early and signed the discharge papers. I was to call them when she woke up, but they said that if you came back, you could take her home. You should probably let them know." The doctor said.

"Alright, thanks." The doctor nodded and left.

"Thank God they left!" Tris said, no sitting up on the bed.

"God Tris! You were up the whole time?"

"Yup. I just didn't really want to talk to Harrison. He'd want me to tell him what happened." She explained.

"Did the doctor tell him?"

"Most of it. He skipped some unimportant details."

"Well come on. I've been ordered to take you home. Get changed while I call your parents." I quickly exited and grabbed my phone. I called Tris' parents and told them that I would be bringing Tris home. It wasn't a very long conversation.

I knocked on the door and asked if it was alright for me to come in. When I got approval, I walked in and held out my arm. "Are you ready to go, m'lady?"

She linked her arm with mine and said, "Of course good sir."

We were laughing as we walked out.

"Your place or mine?" I asked. "We could have a movie marathon."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, as if contemplating if this was a good idea.

"Mine."

**Well, they're finally trying to be together. WOOHOO! Fourtris! NO TRIBIAS! Sorry, it's Fourtris. Love you!**

**~A**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm surprised I even got this chapter up at all. Today has been very hard. If you want to know why, feel free to PM me. I'll gladly tell you. Actually, please do. I need some people that won't judge me to vent to.**

Chapter 11

-Tris P.O.V-

"Mine," I said as confidently as I could manage. I was a bit wary about Tobias coming over, even if it's just to watch movies. He would be the first boy to ever be in my house. My guy friends don't come over because I don't throw parties. They said they'll only come over when I do.

I climbed into Tobias' black Camaro. I never got a chance to admire the car the first time I was in it. I was too busy being unconscious. The car was very nice indeed. It had leather seats and good bass. I almost shouted with happiness when I saw that it had an auxiliary input. The cord was already plugged in.

I retrieved my phone from my pocket and put in the cord. Tobias looked at me quizzically.

"Do you like All Time Low?" I asked him.

His eyes widened in surprise. "They're one of my favorite bands. Why?"

I felt the sides of my mouth quirk up. "Because we're listening to them." I shuffled through my music until I found my favorite song. When I finally got to it and pressed play, I started singing softly.

_Mayday situation overload_

_I'm restless, obsessed with your future_

_And all my worries they don't bother you_

_Collected, you render me useless_

_But I carry on_

When Tobias recognized the song, he started to sing with me.

_Right now, I think that you think that I'm_

_Half drunk, searching for something of _

_Substance, casually dropping a line, designed_

_To keep you next to me_

_I can't awkwardly craft in advance_

_I know, that you wouldn't fall for that_

_You say "Shut up and take my hand"_

_And we carry on_

_I don't wanna say goodnight_

_The city comes alive, when we're together_

_Why can't Thursday last forever_

_I don't wanna say goodnight_

_I've never been so sure_

_Just do it for the memories_

_Do it for Baltimore_

_And do it for me_

_Hot damn, look at me know_

_I'm all, caught up riding the high of my_

_Good luck, casually dropping a line, designed_

_To keep you next to me_

_I bet you never thought you would fall again_

_So much for keeping this, just friends_

_Shut up and kiss me now_

_And we carry on_

_I don't wanna say goodnight_

_The city comes alive, when we're together_

_Why can't Thursday last forever_

_I don't wanna say goodnight_

_I've never been so sure_

_Just do it for the memories_

_Do it for Baltimore_

_And do it for me_

_Mayday situation overload_

_I'm restless, obsessed with your future_

_And all my worries they don't bother you_

_Collected, you render me useless_

_But I carry on_

_I don't wanna say goodnight_

_The city comes alive, when we're together_

_Why can't Thursday last forever_

_I don't wanna say goodnight_

_I've never been so sure_

_Just do it for the memories_

_Do it for Baltimore_

_And do it for me_

As the song came to a close, Tobias and I looked at each other. We obviously both had a strong love for that song. Without saying anything, Tobias reached over and unplugged my phone and plugged his in. He found the desired song, and as soon as it came on, I knew what it was.

He turned on _Somewhere In Neverland. _My all-time favorite All Time Low song. Together we sang song after song, including _Painting Flowers, Return the Favor, No Idea, _and _Remembering Sunday,_ until something that I didn't recognize came on.

_I'm in the club, high of Purp with some shades on_

_Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on_

"Is this Miley Cyrus?" I asked him. "Do you seriously listen to Miley Cyrus?"

Tobias' face colored a bit. "For your information, this is Mike Will Made-It. Miley Cyrus is only singing part of the song."

"That's probably your favorite part." I teased.

"It is not!" He said defensively. I laughed at his frustration.

"It's alright. I actually like some rap. Just recently, Christina made me do a _Gas Pedal_ video with her. It was very humiliating." I revealed.

"Hmmm," Tobias sounded thoughtful. "I might have to talk to Christina about this."

Now it was my turn to go red. "If you ask her about it, I swear that I will never talk to you ever again. That's a promise."

Tobias chuckled loudly. "What's so bad about it?"

"Let's just say that I found that I'm very good at wall twerking." I said quietly.

Tobias' chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh. "Tris Prior, basketball and softball star, valedictorian, and now, a pro at twerking! Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, if you were paying attention earlier, you'll recollect how bad I was at singing." I told him.

"Don't worry," he said, still trying to contain himself. "I can't sing either."

The rest of the car ride consisted of us picking fun at each other. I made fun of his hidden love for Miley and he made fun of my special talent. Let's just say that we almost went into the ditch several times because Tobias was laughing so hard. When we finally arrived at my house, I dug out my spare key and let us both in. I led Tobias into the big living room where the biggest TV in the house is located.

"What movie should we watch first?" I asked him.

Tobias scanned the selection of movies on the shelf. Immediately he plucked one out. "How 'bout this?" He held up his choice. _Orphan._

I shrugged. "I've never seen it, so why not?"

"Great. Now where are we sitting?"

"Uhh," I scanned the room. "The couch folds out, so I guess we can sit there." Even though I didn't show it, I was nervous. Unbelievably nervous. I wasn't even this nervous when we were about to play the basketball game that decided if we won state or not. This was going to be the first time that I would be _alone _with a boy. A very good looking boy. It's a good thing that I'm pretty skilled in hiding my emotions.

While I set up the DVD player, Tobias unfolded the couch. Since Tobias didn't know where they were, I had to grab some blankets and pillows. Even though it was the middle of winter, my parents didn't believe in putting the heat on, so it was fairly cold.

It got really awkward when Tobias and I were about to sit down. Neither of us knew how we were going to be situated. Would we be apart and not touching? Or would he want to put his arm around me? God, I'm horrible at this kind of stuff. Eventually, I just positioned myself so I was leaning against the back of the couch, slightly of center. I would let Tobias decide what to do.

Tobias sat down next to me, covering both of us with the blanket. Only our shoulders were brushing. I made sure to be on the right side of the couch so I wouldn't have my injured wrist be at risk. Apparently, shoulder touching wasn't enough for Tobias. He snaked his arm around my back, rested his hand at my waist, and pulled me close so that I was curled into him, my head on his chest. The warmth radiating of his body was soothing and I was strangely comfortable wrapped in his arms. It felt right.

Tobias clicked play on the remote and pulled me even closer.

**How was it? Just to let you know, I have nothing against Miley Cyrus. I really like the song **_**23.**_** And if you guess what song they were singing you can help me with the next chapter. If you have any songs you think I might enjoy, please tell me. I'm trying to find more music to listen to. Please review! It always means a lot when you guys do. I love you all so much! Wumbo! Anyone know what that is from? If you do, you're great.**

**~A**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey lovelies! I realize that it's been a while. Sorry about that. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 12

-Tobias P.O.V-

Watching a scary movie with Tris was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me. Even though she cussed loudly every time something scared her, she also would bury her face into my chest and take a rock hard hold on my shirt. It made me relieved that she was opening up, even if it was just letting me cuddle with her. She's never been in a relationship before, so I know that I have to be careful with what I do. Now, I've never had sex before, but I've gone farther than kissing and cuddling.

At the end if the movie, when the mom and Esther were wrestling under water, Tris was in hysterics; screaming obscenities and yelling instructions at the mom. She obviously wasn't a big fan of scary movies. It was easy to see that she was not enjoying herself.

When the movie was over, Tris nearly yelled at me, "I am never letting you pick the movie ever again!"

Again? I thought. So there is definitely going to be a next time. Awesome.

"How about this," I said chuckling. "What if I don't pick scary movies?"

Tris grumbled an, "Alright." then got up to find a new movie. Without showing me the movie, she placed the disc into the DVD player and returned to her spot on the couch.

"What are we watching?" I whispered into her ear.

In response, she took my free hand and started to play with my fingers. I just sighed and kissed her hair.

After all the previews had shown, the main screen came up, the movie was revealed.

"The Lion King?" I asked, a bit surprised.

Tris didn't look at me; she probably thought I was judging her. "The Lion King was my childhood. Back off."

"I'm not putting it down or anything. I was just a bit surprised. Not many eighteen year olds would pick this movie to watch with their boyfriend." I said.

"I'm not eighteen." she told me after a little pause at the word boyfriend. "My birthday isn't until March."

I stared at her. "You're not eighteen?"

Tris was staring back. Her eyes were such a beautiful color. "I'm pretty sure that's what I just said."

"Alrighty then. Let's watch this movie." I suggested.

"I'm way ahead of you." And indeed she was. Her face was not facing mine anymore and her eyes were trained on the television.

-Page Break-

Tris ended up falling asleep right away. It hadn't dawned on me that she would be utterly exhausted. She had only gotten around five hours of sleep, and the events of the night before weren't exactly pleasant. It only made sense that her energy would be completely drained.

I softly brushed the hair out of her face and gazed at the beautiful girl who was using my chest as a pillow. She was so perfect. Even though her face was blemished by the blue and purple bruises that Eric had left, Tris was still stunning. She was right when she said she wasn't pretty; she was so much more than that. It was hard to describe, if not indescribable. I can see why other guys would want her. I can also see why she wouldn't want those guys. They want her for popularity and her perfect body, not her fierce loyalty towards the people she loves or her personality.

As gently as I could manage, I eased my arm from under her small frame and stood up and stretched. I snaked my arms around her and picked her up bridal style. I was unsure of where her bedroom was so I figured that I should scout out the house before I started carrying her. Being careful to not wake Tris, I set her back down on the couch and went to go on my search. This wasn't exactly how I pictured the tour of Tris' house, but what was I going to do? Wake her up?

Tris' room was definitely not on the first floor so I headed up the stairs. The first room I entered was obviously Caleb's. It was completely clean and in order, except for the books that were stacked everywhere. I backed out and tried the room across the hall.

This room was Tris'. The walls were plain, which I found odd. I thought most girls had posters of those stupid boy singers or pictures of them and their friends. There was one poster. It was of the women's basketball team for Duke University. This girl was now even more perfect. What were the odds?

Now that I had found her room, I quickly walked back to the living room. Tris was still fast asleep so I picked her up again and carefully carried her upstairs. Once I had her tucked in, I left her a note and placed it on the nightstand.

Before I left, I took all the blankets off of the couch and put away the bed. I didn't know where the blankets and pillows went, so I placed them on the couch, the blankets now folded.

As much as I didn't want to leave, I knew that I had to let Tris rest. She needed to recover completely if she wanted to be able to play in her first basketball game, and I know how much that means to her. She's strong, but if she rests earlier, she'll heal faster.

Once I was back at home, I thought about Tris' friends. They had no idea of what had happened. Since the party had been pretty wild, everyone was most likely still there. Eric included.

I raced back outside and jumped into my Camaro. The scenery passed in a blur. How could I have forgotten about Eric? He was so lucky I didn't kill him last night. I could have too.

When I finally arrived at Zeke and Uriah's, I found that the police were already there. And would you look at that. They were arresting Eric. What a shame. I was half hoping that I'd be able to knock him out again. I settled for walking up to him and saying, "I hope you rot in hell Eric."

To my surprise, he didn't say anything. He kept his head trained to the ground.

Everybody who was still here was standing outside, watching intently. They obviously didn't know what was going on. As I was walking towards them, Christina ran over to me and demanded that I tell her where Tris was.

"I'll tell you," I assured her. "But let me tell her other friends at the same time as well."

She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything else.

"All right guys!" Zeke shouted. "Party's over! You can leave now!"

Everyone started to clear out; except for Christina, Will, Marlene, and Shauna. They, including Zeke and Uriah, were looking at me expectantly.

"Why don't we go inside?" I suggested quietly. They all gave some sort of approval and followed me into the twins house. We gathered into the living room and I was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Please shut up," I said, my voice a little stern. I recounted last night's events with little detail. I wasn't sure what Tris had planned on telling them, so I left big holes for her to fill in if she wanted. I also left out the part where I kissed her and she agreed to date me. "Right now, she's at home. Sleeping. None of us are going over there until she calls me. So I was thinking that we all go to my place, hang out, and then visit her together."

**So how have ya'll been? Ok now I don't usually say ya'll so just erase that or something. Please tell me what you thought! I love reading the awesome reviews you guys leave. I'll try to update quicker, but that probably won't happen. Basketball starts soon so that'll take up a lot of my time. Love you people!**

~A


End file.
